Dark Bring
Dark Bring (Shadow Stones in the English anime) are evil magical stones from the Japanese Anime show and Manga series, Groove Adventure RAVE (called Rave Master in the American version). These stones are used by many antagonist in the series, but are mainly used by the criminal organization known as Demon Card. The Goal for the protagonist, Haru Glory, is to collect all the RAVE stones and destroy the mother dark bring Sinclaire. Based on their level of power, Dark Brings are separated into different groups. If a person uses Dark Bring too much, it will turn the user into evil, even if the user is good at heart or uses it for good. The subject of the article is the main weapon used by the antagonists in the series. The list of these weapons is far too long to be added onto the already long page, so it is necessary to create a new page for them. Mother Dark Bring *'Endless' - The Dimension-Destroying Dark Bring, it is the true form of Endless, The King of Oblivion, and the five Mother Dark Brings. It holds all of the powers of the five Mother Dark Brings, and its assimilation initiates the destruction of the world. As its title suggests, it gives an individual the power to destroy dimensions. It takes the form of a dark-colored slime ball on a necklace, and is used by Lucia. It can be noted that Endless the dark bring is not the same as Sinclaire, which was destroyed by Shiba. These are the five most powerful dark bring, and polar opposites to the Rave stones (not their powers, just their affinity). In truth, they are actually the five separate pieces of the mother of all Dark Bring's, Sinclaire, the dark bring that caused the Overdrive. According to Franken Billy in Rave Master manga volume 10, Sinclaire is the Dark Bring of the gods. Unlike most dark brings, the only time they can be destroyed is if all five are assembled together. *'Sinclaire' - the distortion Dark Bring and the main piece of Sinclaire. It can cause large explosions and create warped dimensional spaces with great enough pressure to annihilate anything. The explosions are similar to Overdrive but on a smaller scale. The Dark Bring is located in a sword-shaped necklace around Lucia's neck. This Dark Bring is used by Lucia Raregroove. *'Vampire' - the fifth piece of Sinclaire, this Dark Bring has control over gravity and repulsion, allowing the user to either draw in the enemy or push them back. When mastered, it can "pull physical matter into darkness" as quoted by Doryu himself. With this dark bring, Doryu was able to literally obliterate two ships and tore Musica apart; piece by piece. The Dark Bring is located in a crescent moon-shaped necklace around Doryu's neck. This dark bring is used by Pumpkin Doryu, but is now in the possession of Raitei, until it is assembled with Endless to make the ultimate Dark Bring. *'Last Physics' - the invulnerability Dark Bring prevents the owner from being harmed by any physical attack, even if it pierces the body. Fists, bullets, & swords are all useless against this Dark Bring. It is, however, useless against non-physical attacks such as magic. The Dark Bring is made into a necklace and the stone itself is covered in spikes similar to a flail ball. This dark bring was used by Commander Ogre, then was in the possession of Sieg Hart until Lucia assembled it with Endless to make the ultimate Dark Bring. *'Anastasis' - Used by Captain Hardner. The Dark Bring first appears as a necklace similar to a checkered egg, but now appears as a stone on his chest armor. The main powers of this Dark Bring is resurrection, allowing the user to heal himself from seemingly grievous wounds or to call up living or non-living things that has been destroyed. He can also use it to control plants by filling them with life, restoring enemies' past wounds, and also to rebuild buildings and ruins that have been destroyed. Drawback is that the user has to have enough energy to use its powers *'Final Story' - Orignally used by Demon Lord Ashura until it came into Lucia's possession, It allows Lucia to have the absolute power over all Dark Brings, plus allowing him to access every Dark Bring abilities. He can also choose to destroy any dark bring, in case it is being used against him. The dark bring takes the form of a dark gem in a detailed necklace, but has assimilated with the other mother DB's and Endless to form the ultimate Dark Bring. Six Star Dark Bring These are the second most powerful group of dark brings, used by the seven members of the Oracion Seis except Haja (to make more sense, Shuda was one of the Oracion Six then quit, so they got a new member, thus, seven members total). Each six star dark bring harnesses a different force of nature (i.e. fire, water, wind). *'Ballettänzer Zeffrea' - the flame six star dark bring used by Shuda. This dark bring is able to create an explosion in any given spot. This spot is indicated by a pink, spherical grid. Everything inside is hit with a powerful explosion. When Haru first met Shuda, he had to deal with this dark bring, but was able to overcome it using Silfarion. After Haru met up with Shuda again, Shuda had improved the power of his dark bring, by being able to stop all enemies inside the grid from moving (this is what defeated him before). Unfortunately, since it is fire-based, the explosions are weakened by water. Ballettänzer Zeffrea is translated into Explosive Flame Ballet in Vol. 20, and harnesses the power of fire. This dark bring was destroyed by Lucia when Shuda tried to attack him. *'White Kiss' - the alchemy six star dark bring used by Reina. This dark bring is able to create metal (in this case, silver) from literally nothing. In combination with her silverclaiming skills (alchemic control over silver) Reina is able to create silver, and then mold it into anything she chooses from shields to spears. The dark bring is located in the silver snake on her right arm. After Reina sacrificed herself to destroy the Silver Ray, her dark bring became apart of Musica's Silver Ray. White Kiss harnesses the power of metal. Techniques include: :*'Spear Rain' - Reina creates several silver balls and uses then to create spears to impale the enemy from multiple directions. :*'Silver Emperor' - Reina creates a large, silver figure in the form of an Emperor, which slashes the enemy with a silver sword. *'Yggdrasil' - the tree six star dark bring used by Jegan. This dark bring has the power to absorb almost all power and attacks and control and manipulation of plants. If an enemy directly strikes Yggdrasil, the enemy will begin to sprout little seedlings which eventually morph the enemy into a tree. The first time it was seen, Yggdrassil was simply a black stone in a circular handheld metal piece. When seen again in Vol. 19, it is then worn in an arm bracelet. When Jegan was defeated by Let, it is unknown if it fell into the ocean or if Jegan had it when he died. Yggdrasil is the name of a mystical tree in Norse Mythology, and harnesses the power of wood. Techniques include: :*'Albero Blade' - Jegan grows trees and commands their branches to lash out at the enemy :*'Seed Barker' - Jegan grows seed-shooting flowers along the ground. If hit by one of the seeds, it will sprout and use your strength to turn you into a tree. *'Armure D'Etoile' - the ice blade six star dark bring used by Julius. This dark bring is able to temporarily "freeze" enemies in their tracks, shape itself into an ice sword, and encase enemies in solid ice. The location and original form of this dark bring is unknown, but it could possibly be inside Julius's crucifix. Armure D'Etoile can be translated into Star Armor and harnesses the power of ice. Techniques include: :*'Freeze' - Iulius temporarily stops the enemy from moving. :*'Freezing Edge' - the enemy is encased in jagged ice after being thrown. *'G-Earth' - a six star dark bring used by Berial. With a simple snap of the fingers, this dark bring commands the earth itself, allowing Berial to create vertical cliff walls and stone fists to pummel the enemy. There have not been any specific techniques yet. It has not been confirmed, but the dark bring is most likely located in the necklace around Berial's neck. G-Earth obviously harnesses the power of earth. *'Zero Stream' - the "flow" six star dark bring used by Deep Snow. According to Deep Snow, it is able to control all that flows, which includes water, wind, and even blood. This dark bring is able to use water as a shield, create tidalwaves, turn rain droplets into bullets, contort and twist enemies' bodies by a simple move of a finger, and use wind to blow away debris and enemies. It can even create a decoy out of water, taking on the Deep Snow's appearance until attacked. With great concentration, its is supposedly able to control all that moves. The dark bring is small and located hanging from Deep Snow's headband which is usually hidden under his large hat. Zero Stream harnesses the powers of water and wind. Special Dark Bring Reversal Dark Brings give the user the power of transformation, with the drawback of never being able to return to their normal form. *'Bone Knight' - the Reversal DB that appears in the form of a necklace, grants the user the power to transform into a Skeleton Knight made up of living bone and armor. The user is also given a sword. The drawback to this ability is that the user's body is still bone, which can be broken with enough force. This DB is used by Wolf Doctor Mummy. Techniques: :*'Rent Gain' - The user sends an outward shockwave that burns the enemies's very bones. Forbidden Dark Bring *'Monster Prison' The final Dark Bring used by King in combat. This Dark Bring grants the user a huge amount of power in terms of strength and speed transforms the physical form of the user, but in the process causes the user's soul trapped within the body, unable to revert back to his original form and degreases to a berserk beast in intelligence and shape. This Dark Bring's power was defeated by the combination of both Haru and his father Gale. *'Type-56' Used by Shuda's replacement, Deep Snow. Created in the Demon Card's laboratory located in the Hard Core mountains. Named Type-56, due to the date in was created, this Dark Bring, allows the user to unlock his true potentials and powers, in other words eliminating the barriers to become stronger. Grants enormous power to the user by breaking the limits of the human body. It was said to be the most powerful Dark Bring, with exception to the Mother Dark Brings. Powerful, that even King himself, is afraid of it, and forbids Deep Snow from using it. Though powerful, Deep Snow's Type-56's powers were defeated by Shuda aided with Gale's sword. The Dark Bring is located on Deep Snow's chest embedded to himself. *'Type-61' Used by Haja, this dark bring was the secret to Haja's infinite magical powers, though he was a great sorcerer without it. This DB is embedded in Haja's chest like Deep Snow, and was also artificially created by Igor Kilkila. Whether it is a six star DB, since all Oracion Six use one, or a Forbidden DB is uncertain. *'End of Earth' This Dark Bring was implanted into Gale Glory 10 years before the main story line. Over this time period, it collected energy to eventually cause another Overdrive. It was used and presumably destroyed when King moved it using Warp to DC headquarters to repent for his crimes against the world. Regular Dark Bring *'Full Metal' - gives the power to turn the body into steel. This was the first Dark Bring Haru encountered, and required him to use his sword. It is located in a necklace around Feber's neck. This Dark Bring was used by Demon Card Operative Feber, but was originally owned by Shuda. *'Valsyar Flame' - gives the user control over flames produced by the Dark Bring itself. The flames can swarm around the enemy and will not go out until the user stops it, or until the enemy on fire reaches a source of water. Haru had a lot of trouble with this dark bring, but was able to destroy it with Plue's help and a broken sign. It is located in metal wrist band, and was destroyed by Explosion. This dark bring is used by Shuda. *'Smoke Bay' - transforms the body into deadly carbon monoxide gas, and making the user almost impervious to physical attacks. With Plue's help, Haru was able to defeat and destroy this dark bring. This dark bring is located in a necklace around Georco's neck. It is used by Georco. *'Real Moment' - turns illusions into real objects for an instant. In combination with Lance's Beast Sword, which creates illusions of wolves and lions when swung, it can allow the illusions to inflict physical damage. The Dark Bring is embedded into the beast sword and is used by Demon Card Officer Lance. *'Angry Blitz' - releases lightning on command. Though it uses an element, it isn't considered a Six Star Dark Bring. The Dark Bring is located in one of the faces of Go's "Thunder Hammer", and is used by Demon Card Officer and Movie Director Go. *'Glue Tear' - produces and sprays a sticky glue-like substance. The user can also manipulate glue that is still attached to the antennae. This Dark Bring is located inside of an antennae, and his used by Demon Card Operative Poosya. *'Submarine Soil' - allows the user to "swim" through the earth like it were water. Helpful in battle and out of battle. With this Dark Bring, the demonoids were able to find the city of Rabarrier more easily. During battle it allows easy sneak attacks. This Dark Bring is located on a neck chain and is used by the Demonoid Zahrshippe. *'Compass Code' - gives control over the magnetic field between the user and the enemy. If the enemy is carrying a metal weapon, he can simply manipulate it and send the enemy flying. The Dark Bring was easily defeated, though, when Haru threw his sword. The dark bring is used by Demonoid Gnet and is located in a hole in Gnet's forehead. *'Black Zenith' - releases a black orb that erases anything it touches. Though powerful, it is defeated by Rune Save since it is not physical. The location is unknown but it is the first of the five Dark Bring used by King. Black Zenith may not be a regular Dark Bring as its ability to "turn something into nothing" is extremely dangerous and powerful. However, in volume 34,when Demon God Asura used this Dark Bring to destroy Plue, and Haru intervened to protect Plue,the orb just made him badly injured instead of vanish. *'Gate' - capable of opening doors to other worlds. This was used to open the door to the Mystic Realm and summon the Five Palace Guardians. After using it, Plue destroyed it with his "nose". It is partially covered in metal and is handheld. This is the second Dark Bring used by King. *'Rhythm Counter' - allows the user to counter an enemy's attacks but with twice the force. In combination with his ability to read minds, it is almost an invincible Dark Bring. It is defeated when Haru clears his mind with Rune Save. This Dark Bring is located in a small necklace and is used by Palace Guardian Racas. *'Shadow Doll' - gives the user control over shadows. This includes freezing enemy when stepping on their shadows and having the properties of shadows when struck. The only way to defeat it is to remove or destroy the Dark Bring first. It was destroyed by Plue and Solasido. This Dark Bring is located in a necklace and is used by Palace Guradian Rionette. *'Needle Pain' - gives the user control over needles. This includes being able to sprout needles from the ground when striking the ground. Though it appears powerful, it was easily defeated by Musica and Solasido. The Dark Bring is used by Palace Guardian Ron Glace and is located in the forehead of his helmet. Techniques include: :*'Needle Burst' - Giant needles rise from the ground after Ron Glace pierces the ground with his lance. *'Transparent' - allows the user to turn anything and anyone invisible. This includes weapons, structures, other people, and himself. This does not, however, make the objects untouchable. The dark bring is used by Palace Guardian Captain Ltiangle and is located in the tower-like structure on his head. *'Decalogus' - King's sword, it has all the forms of the Ten Commandments. The sword is nearly identical to the Ten Commandments and the DB is embedded near the base of the blade. If the blade is broken, it seems that is can heal itself or be repaired, since Haru has broken it twice now. This DB was first used by King and is currently being used by his son, Lucia. *'Warp Road' - King's fifth DB. Capable of transporting people to and from the user. He used it to transport End of Earth to Demon Card Headquarters. *'Giant'- Allows the user to grow his arm or legs to giant sizes, delivering powerful blows. It is used by Doryu Ghost Squad member Franken Billy. *'Double Vista'- appears in the form of sunglasses, it grants the user to see through anything, along with their strengths and weaknesses and even magical power, and be able to project whatever they see in a sort of hologram form. This is used by Onigami Chief Engineer Yanma. *'Through the Wall' - allows the user to phase through walls and floors, along with the ability to bring others inside the wall itself. It is used by Onigami Gunnery Chief Gok, who is defeated by Let. It appears in the form of a necklace. *'Stone Roses' - appears in the form of a ring, it turns whatever it hits into stone. After petrifying the enemy, he can then be broken apart if hit with enough force. The effects of Stone Roses can be reversed by magic. It is used by Onigami Raiding Party Leader Gawara. *'All Crush' - appears in the form of a ring, and when fully mastered it has the power to entirely shatter anything the user touches or whatever touches the user into rubble, making any attack a one-hit kill. This DB is used by Zombie Cookie Crusher. *'North Wind' - allows the user to become wind. They can also stand on water, produce wind, become tangible to avoid attacks, and become blades of wind to strike the enemy physically. The user can also use these powers underwater, where they also appear enhanced. The user can still be struck by magical attacks and even physical if not dodged. The form of this dark bring is unknown, and is used by Lilith. *'Death Poison' - appears in the form of six snakes that wrap around the user, it sprays deadly poison gas from the snake's mouths that kill the enemy instantly upon breathing it in. It is used by Poison Cloud Orochi. *'Used Sound' - increases the user's voice to a point where it can kill anyone who hears it. The longer the user holds their breath, the louder the sound. 10 seconds is enough to kill a normal person. The form of this DB is unknown and is used by Range. *'Sound Canceler' - allows the user to temporarily block all sound between them and the source of the sound, as well as being able to cancel others' voice. This is useful against sorcerers since many can't cast spells if they can't chant. The form of this DB is unknown and is used by Sopra. *'Sky High' - allows the user to control anything in air, such as weapons and those who can't resist the control. The form of this DB is unknown and is used by Onigami Operations Planner Gobu. *'Dux Dormir' - appears in the form of a necklace, allows the user to create a gas surrounded by leaves that can put anything to sleep. The sleep spell lasts for a minimum of 7 hours. The strength or method needed to resist the spell is unknown but Musica was somehow able to avoid falling while enraged. This DB is used by Six Guard Member Sean Vivera, and, if used on himself, allows him to use the Dream Punch fighting style. Dux is Latin for leader and dormir is Spanish for to sleep. *'Hard Breath' - embedded in the pendant of a necklace, this DB allows the user to control their breath to the point that it can deflect bullets and propel grown men far into the air. It can also tear the clothes off of another person. It is used by Six Guard Member Reevil. *'Machinery' - allows user to control any machine in battle as well as to repair and upgrade them to difference versions. The form of DB is large necklace and is used by Six Guard Member Koala. *'Dress Up' - allows user to wear anything that being shoot or throw to the user including bullets, electric, and fire. It also allow user to wear anything surrounding such as wind to be more faster. Her most powerful "dress" is when she uses metal as armor. The form of DB is a heart-shaped necklace and is used by Six Guard Member Leopard. *'Radio Wave' - a DB in the form of a large, dark, orb atop a pedestal. It allows long range communication via the orb and a small earpiece. It is used by Lunar and Captain Hardner of the Blue Guardians. *'Twister' - the form of this DB is a necklace and used by Six Guard Member Giraffe. His DB allows him to twist any object, no matter how hard, as long as he's touching it for even a moment. *'Acid Rain' - Form as necklace and used by Six Guard Member leader Lukan. His DB allows him to dissolve anything that touches his skin, and change into acid, granting him immunity to physical attacks. *'Light Flash (alternatively translated Lightning) '- The form is that of a necklace and used Blue Guardian's First Mate Lunar. Her DB allows her to travel in a bright flash of light, giving her instantaneous travel to anywhere. She can also dart through the air like a dense light missile, piercing anything she hits on contact with laser sharp precision.